


Could you feel it?

by Addy_X



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X
Summary: 现代篇里已经成为恋人的两姐妹某天在图书馆里发生的故事反正只有车
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	Could you feel it?

事情到底为什么会变成这样啊？

艾莎百思不得其解。

在这件事情发生之前，她和安娜只是很普通地待在图书馆里看书而已。因为体贴姐姐不擅长与人接触的缘故，安娜还特意订了一小间自习室。

——“这样不太好吧？或许还有其他更有需求的人呢。”

——“没关系的，我确定过了，这两个小时内都没有人预定这个房间，我们可以尽情使用，如果别人有需要的话再出去找别的位置就好。”

刚开始本来还有担忧，但在妹妹的安慰下却也很快就打消了顾虑。

难得有机会和安娜单独出来，即便不是为了看书，能有更多的时间和妹妹的独处，这样的时光也幸福得像是偷来得一样。

嗯——本该是这样的才对啊……

“……啊、嗯！”抓在凳子的把手上，感受到埋在体内的手指似乎动了一下，她实在忍不住漏出了一声呻吟。

“怎么了，姐姐？”

温暖的呼吸吐在腿间，带出下半身的一片酥麻。安娜跪在地上，抬头观察着姐姐脸上的神色，又稍微勾动了一下指尖。

“——怎么，这么不专心？”

——安娜已经抱着手机看了很久了。

意识到这一点的时候，她将摊在身前的书轻轻翻过一页，然后偷偷看向坐在另一边的妹妹。

不知道看到什么有趣的东西，她看到安娜举着手机傻笑了起来。

——是在和什么人聊天吧？

艾莎捏紧了书页的一角。

毕竟，从刚刚起她就很明显一直在用手机的键盘输入着什么，时不时还停下来等待，就像是在等着对方回复一样。

——到底…是谁呢？

她忍不住这么想。

在艾莎出院后，已经过了好长一段时间了。她知道在两姐妹分离的这十数年中，彼此经历的事、见过的人一定都不一样。安娜也有自己的生活，而这些都是很正常的事情，所以没必要去在意才对。

她明明知道这一点的，也提醒自己不要干涉属于妹妹的朋友圈，却还是止不住地去想对方到底是谁。或许——她和自己说——这并不仅仅是站在姐姐的角度去在意，而是在两人关系已经改变的当下才会去思索的事情。

“安娜。”她将书又翻过一页，轻轻喊了妹妹一声：“要和我一起看书吗？”

“好啊！”安娜连忙回应道，但眼睛还是没有从手机屏幕上移开：“稍等一下，艾莎。”

艾莎闷闷看着她继续用手机飞快地回着消息。

或者……

艾莎想了想，拈起一页书角，忐忑地开口：“我也可以读给你听，你觉得怎么样？”

这时才后知后觉感受到姐姐的不对劲了，安娜抬起头看向艾莎，看着她孤单坐在桌子旁直直看着自己的模样，莫名觉得心底软了一片，于是连忙将手机扔到一边：“啊、啊，不好意思，我只是，嗯——有些话题一旦说起来就聊个没完，我不是、不是存心让你觉得自己被忽略的。”

她慌慌张张解释的样子，让人想到了做错事后摇着尾巴努力想博取主人同情的小动物。艾莎忍不住笑出了声：“没关系。”

“那么，你在看什么书呢？”将凳子移到艾莎身旁，安娜好奇地凑到她面前。

那一张好看的侧脸占据了她几乎所有的视线，随着安娜的靠近，似乎还能闻到到阳光的味道——这是她唯一的妹妹，也是她最珍惜的……爱人。

艾莎有些看呆了。

“艾、艾莎……”一声呼唤拉回了她的注意力。

“嗯？”

“你这本……”安娜脸上难得出现了一丝犹豫：“是什么书啊？”

艾莎不明所以：“一位很有名的英国作家所写的小说，怎么了吗？”

安娜的脸上有些古怪，好像觉得有什么话难以启齿，于是伸手指出了书上一段话——

_“告诉你什么？我的小姐？”_

_告诉我，解救你——同时也是拯救我的办法。房间里一片漆黑，伸手不见五指。那些字句却不断涌现：臀部，唇舌——在书中，两个女孩之间的爱根本稀松平常。_

_“我希望……”我说道，“我希望你能告诉我，一位妻子在她新婚之夜里，应该做些什么？”_

艾莎愣了愣，但安娜的手还在往下移动——

_起初，这很简单。毕竟在舅舅的书里，事情是这样进行的：两个女孩，一个聪明、一个无知……她说“他会想亲吻你、拥抱你。”这很简单。我说了我该说的，而她——受到我的暗示——也说了她该说的。_

_那些字句重新沉入书页中。很简单，很简单……_

_然后她起身，压在我的身体上，吻住了我。_

天、天——天啊！

艾莎震惊得几乎都要跳起来了，这之后的语言越发露骨，她根本没有注意到之前自己居然翻到了这一页。她只是——那之前…她只是在意安娜到底在和谁发消息而已，根本没有心思去读书中的内容。

“我……”她慌慌张张地想要合上书，却被安娜按住了手。

“你想说的，是这个意思吗？”安娜翠色的眼睛锁着她，里面好像有星光在闪烁。

然后——

然后就变成这样了。

“艾莎。”在外侧勾勒着姐姐的轮廓，安娜跪在地上，将姐姐的腿分得更开了些：“为什么不继续念了？”

一只手捂在嘴巴前，努力不让自己发出声音，艾莎同样得用更强大的意志力才能阻止自己主动去追寻安娜的唇。

“姐姐？”安娜又问了一句，热气吐在隐秘处：“你不是要读给我听的吗？”

艾莎颤着手打开书：“ _她张开了……嘴，哈——舌头在、在唇齿间流连，与我纠缠在一起。_ _”_

“嗯，对。”安娜同样吻着她：“继续。”

艾莎气喘吁吁，身体止不住地颤抖：“ _这吻让我战栗……好似引发了某种刺痛、剥开结痂的伤口、触动了一根新的神经。我…我们的舌、舌头彼此交缠着——！_ ”

一声呜咽哽在了喉咙里，她感到妹妹同样伸出了舌头。

“然后呢?”安娜含糊不清地问道。

她似乎忘记了呼吸，脑中一片空白，书中的字在她眼前纠缠，似乎留下了一道道黑与白的交影。

_“你感觉到了吗？”她问道。在一片纯粹的黑暗中，她的声音显得奇怪极了。_

艾莎抓紧了扶手，将书推到了一边，安娜托起她，帮助她更好地挺起了腰。

_——_ _“你感觉到了吗？”_

在体内她感受到了她舌头的轮廓。

意识到的瞬间心脏被高高地吊起，找不到着陆点。她觉得自己几乎是要窒息了，在这一片寂静中感官被无线放大，她感觉到了一阵急速的心跳——原本她以为是自己的——结果发现不知何时安娜从她体内退了出来，正靠在她的身体上大口喘着气。

那样的愉悦似乎还残留在体内，那么鲜明，却又这么空虚。

但是——不够。

完全不够啊。

看着妹妹泛起红晕的脸，一直被压在心底的小小的欲望占据了上头。

——想让她留在自己的身边。

——想让她的眼里只有自己。

——想告诉她此时此刻只想更好的感受她。

“安娜。”

轻轻呼唤妹妹的名字，她抚上了妹妹的面孔。

“Fill me.”

——请用你的一切将我填满。

**_**F** _ ** **_**ill my heart with you.** _ **

安娜愣微微一愣，仰头望着姐姐，看着她眼中深沉，觉得自己好像就这么深深陷了进去。

如果——

她默默地想着。

如果希腊神话中的海妖真的存在的话，一定就是在此刻引诱着船员驶向万劫不复的深渊。

但是，即便最后粉身碎骨也好，她也义无反顾。

于是，她倾身上前，吻住了她。呼吸相缠着，让指尖滑入姐姐的体内，就这样，彻底交融在一起。

——安娜！

——安娜！

——安娜！

默念着妹妹的名字，每一次深入都像是要被彻底贯穿，艾莎喘着气，承受着这种惊涛骇浪般的侵袭，她与妹妹尽情地拥吻着，在唇与唇间，口齿之中不断交换着彼此的气息。

心脏砰砰直跳，似乎已经不属于自己了，喉咙同样也接近哽咽，彻底说不出话来。

但她却还可以感受到——从妹妹的嘴中，她仍可以尝到自己的味道。

这种羞耻感几乎要将她压溃，她只能努力告诉自己不要再去多想。

但是——

“你有没有听到什么声音？”门外传来了什么人说话的声音。

“——！”

身体条件反射收紧，带着指尖一下子冲进最深处，一股前所未有的快感顿时传遍全身，艾莎僵直了身体，近乎窒息的感觉没过头顶，所有感官皆被抽离，她感到从高空之上跌落，轻轻地——落在了妹妹的怀里。

“我爱你，艾莎。”

恍惚间，好像听到了妹妹在耳边的低语。

——我也爱你。

她张了张嘴，用不成声的气音回答道。

抱着她胸前的手微微收紧，她感到妹妹的吻落在了自己的额头上。

然后再一次——

体内的手指重新律动起来，将她再一次卷入情欲的漩涡中。

手机震个不停，不知道什么时候在意外的碰撞下解除了锁屏模式。

而在这聊天框的上方，只有一条主动发出的消息最为醒目。

——“如何让姐姐更直接表达自己的感情啊？”

**Author's Note:**

> 艾莎读的书是荆棘之城（fingersmiths），感谢两位老司姬的演示


End file.
